Cherry Lip Balm
by Vrawr
Summary: Hot Blooded Woman — "Has... anyone ever told you your eyes look like chocolate?" One-shot, complete.


**Warning: Crack, yuri.**

Seo Young In never really had to worry about something like this happening to her. Ever since she was a child, her grandfather had ordered bodyguards to take care of her; to make sure that no one touched a single hair on her beautiful head.

When she turned 11, she decided she was sick of it. She wanted to be able to take care of herself! She hated relying on others, more than anything, so she signed herself up for fencing class. It was a slow process, filled with anything, and everything, ranging from a light bruise, to a booming concussion.

God, she loved the feeling of a sword in her hands.

But she didn't have it then, it was in _their_ hands now, and they certainly wouldn't be giving it back anytime soon. Not that she would actually take it back, anyways, after their _disgusting _fingers slid all over it.

"Don't worry," One of them—the one she had hit earlier—giggled, taking a step forward to grip her cheek _gently_ in the palm of his hand. "We'll give this back later; once we're done," He smirked. "Okay?" She snarled at him, ripping her face away from him and taking a step back.

"Don't touch me, scum!" She stalked away from him and his raggedy group of thugs—hah! Couldn't he do anything by himself?—attempting to get away. One of them—they all looked the same to her—shoved her back. "No no no," He laughed, brushing his fingertips over her temple. She felt bile building up inside of her.

"G-get away from me!" Cursing herself for stuttering, she began to back away. Her back hit the wall; grim soaking into her clothes—fuck! She had just gotten that top from Paris—like a sponge soaking up water.

"Don't touch me, you low class miscreants!" Her voice sounded shrill, as their paws raked over her; tugging and pulling at the now-dirty clothing. She felt tears peaking up from her eyelids. "St-stop!"

Before she could stop herself, she found herself screaming a name.

_Her name._

"P-Pighead!" She cried desperately. "Monkey!" The boys—more like monsters—stared at her as if she were crazy. She probably was, shouting for _that_ girl.

"Ha…" She sucked in a breath. "Ha J-Ji!" Her voice broke the last syllable; her nails dug into her hands painfully.

"What is it?" She had never heard a voice so beautiful in her life.

Suddenly, their—_the monsters'—_bodies were thrown off of her, causing her to slowly slide down to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, hiding her orbs from the world.

"Park Kyeong Sic!" _Her_ voice sighed calmly. "I expected better from you." His lips parted, attempting to mutter an excuse._ She_ held up her finger. "No!" _She_ snarled. "Don't give me any damn excuses; I know how you are! But…" _She_ shook her head, wild red locks flying around _her_ head like a demonic halo. "I'm still disappointed in you." He visibly deflated.

Glancing over in her direction, _she _began to make her way over. "Oi—you okay?" _She _grumbled, offering _her_ hand to the girl. "… Of—of course," She snipped, shrugging off _her_ hand, and standing up on her own.

"Unlike you, I wasn't born with bear-like strength, but I—I was fine." She licked her lips, wetting them once again. Tilting _her _head to the side, _she_ sighed. "… You can't depend on that weapon all the time, you know? You need to train your fists, as well." _She _grinned, taking a large step forward. "Here, let me show you."

Before she could stop _her,_ _her_ fingers were covering her fists, bending her fingers in the proper way. "You see? First, start with your pinky and slowly go from there—then press your thumb down." _She _smirked, glancing up at the black-haired girl.

Suddenly _her_ mouth felt dry. "Has… has anyone ever told you that your eyes look like chocolate?" _Her_ eyes grazed downward, not noticing the flush on the other girl's cheeks. "And your lips… they kind of look like cherries,"

_Cherry lip balm._

Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and captured _her_ lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"… Do they taste like cherries, too, Ha Ji?"

**x.**

**A/N: **Couldn't stop myself. As soon as I read this scene again, this popped in my head. 8D This site really lacks Hot Blooded Woman fics. q-q They don't even have a section for it~


End file.
